First mobile phones had one subscriber identity module (SIM) card. Since then the number of SIM cards has increased. A present mobile phone may have dual or triple SIM cards. Although a large number of SIMs could bring many advantages, a large number of SIM cards cannot be arranged in a mobile phone because of mechanical and designing problems associated with a thin and pocket sized device that is all the time carried with in variable and potentially in rough conditions. Hence, there is a need for better solutions.